It's my Own Remorse
by Withered Black Rose
Summary: Zexion is relaxing one day in Castle Oblivion when he realizes that the silence he once used to love is lacking something...Lacking noise. Thus begins the hunt for the one person who can make noise that Zexion can stand.


**It's My Own Remorse  
**by Withered Black Rose

**Rating:** T

**Summary**: Zexion is relaxing one day in Castle Oblivion when he realizes that the silence he once to love is lacking something...Lacking noise. Thus begins the hunt for the one person who can make noise that Zexion can stand.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Cuteness.

**Spoilers: **None.

**Pairings: **Zemyx (ZexionXDemyx)

**A/N: **My shortest story **ever**, yet the plot is cute. Not really meant to be anything, just something I did when I was bored.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their inspired creator, Square Enix and Disney. I borrow them without permission, but with great affection. This story is for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it.

-----------------------

The silence was heavy and hung in the air like an extremely dense cloud. But that didn't bother the violet haired boy. He enjoyed the quiet, even reveled in it. To him it was all the same. But recently, that had begun to change. The boy had gone from enjoying the silence to finding it somewhat lacking. It pestered him to think that it was lacking that which he didn't really want: noise. Zexion had been with Demyx for so long now that he had started enjoying the blonde boy's presence. He let out a long held in sigh and closed his book. _'I should go and find the blonde boy. Just to make sure he isn't getting into any trouble.'_ Zexion stood up and went looking for his blonde water boy.

As Zexion walked down the hallways of the castle of OrganizationXIII he made sure to keep his violet eyes pasted to the floor. To look into the other members rooms for just a moment was a mistake in and of itself. Zexion shook his head. Sometimes it could just be innocent things like Lexaeus watching T.V or it could be more disturbing things like Xemnas and Saix having "cuddle time." But no matter what it was, it was always unwise to look up. And Zexion wouldn't have looked up if he hadn't heard…

"Get off Marluxia. I don't want to talk to you."

"I don't care. And I don't want to _talk_ I want to _kiss._ Get it straight."

"Well, how about I don't feel like getting molested tonight? Please go away."

"Or what? What is the little water boy going to do to me?"

"I'll-Oh hey Zexion! Where are you going?"

Zexion looked up and smiled. Demyx was coming towards him and Marluxia was glaring at him with a hatred so intense that it made Zexion laugh. Zexion met Demyx halfway and looked at his friend.

Demyx was a cute little blonde thing, with bright aquamarine eyes. His blonde hair fell only slightly into his eyes and he had the same smile he always had on. That smile was so genuine and so true that Zexion couldn't help but smile. It was what had attracted Zexion to Demyx in the first place. His smile.

Zexion looked at Demyx and said, "Let's go somewhere less…perverted. Shall we?"

Demyx smiled and took Zexion's hand. "That would be nice. Is there such a place?"

"Yeah, my room." Zexion wrapped his hand around Demyx's and walked away from Marluxia, a smile slowly creeping onto his face. He had won the Demy.

Demyx looked up at Zexion and smiled. "How did you find me? Marley's room is an awful strange place to look." He blinked his big blue eyes up at Zexion.

Zexion smiled. "I wouldn't have looked there, but I heard you telling Marluxia to get off. That's when you saw me." He patted the blondes' head. "Glad I did hear you, or I never would have been able to find you."

Demyx laughed. "You would have found me sooner or later. I know you would have. You always do."

As they continued to walk to Zexion's room, Demyx's head came to rest on Zexion's shoulder. He looked down at the small blonde and a smile touched his lips. _'You're so cute in your happiness. I can only hope that I'll be a part of all your happiness.'_ Demyx smiled up at him and Zexion felt something stir in his chest. Where he had before thought that nothing had been, there was now a warm, fuzzy, feeling. He smiled and gave it a name.

_**Love**_.


End file.
